Roller bearings equipped with such bearing cages have a relatively high load-bearing capacity because a large number of roller bodies can be mounted in the bearing cages. Simultaneously, a simplified assembly of the bearing cages and, thus, of the roller bearings is possible.
A bearing cage of the generic type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,150. This bearing cage has two side disks, one of which has a slightly smaller outer diameter than the other. In the smaller side disk, radially outwardly situated recesses are inserted which are distributed uniformly over the circumference of the side disk. Bolt-like elements of roller-shaped rolling bodies protrude into these recesses, which rolling bodies are located between the side disks. The other side disk has bores into which bolt-like elements also protrude from the other axial side of the rolling bodies. As a result, the rolling bodies arranged between the side disks are held at a defined distance from each other. For securing, the smaller side disk is radially surrounded by a circular ring-shaped securing means which axially and radially covers, in the assembly position, the openings of the radial recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,070 discloses a bearing cage which has two side disks with radially outer recesses. The roller-shaped rolling bodies located between the side disks have bolt-like integrally formed elements which protrude into the recesses of the side disks.